


Bubble and Squeak

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep a secret at Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble and Squeak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 2. Prompt from [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #236-Mice. Thanks to both [cookielaura](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/) and [chicating](http://chicating.livejournal.com/) for Beta lookovers.

“Have fun here last night?”

Jack knew, and Owen knew he knew. Not that Jack’s “reprimand” had that much force behind it. More like Jack wanting to know why Owen hadn’t invited him to participate.

Hard to convince Harkness that a late night stiffie was best handled with a quick wank. Not every erection required foreplay, flavoured lube, and references to at least one past lover.

But _how_ did he know? Owen had avoided the cameras and used a piece of alien tech to muffle the speakers.

He’d been alone with the mice and they weren’t talking.

Or were they?  



End file.
